Completely OneOfAKind
by findingmymuse
Summary: Sequel to "Entirely Unique" Jake and Nessie's kids are learning how to live on their own without their parents' ever-present guidance, but that might be exactly what they need...
1. Abigail Rose Uley

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie...I'm Danielle :)**

**Well guys, I'm back! It took me a little while to decide just how to do this...but I think I've figured it out. **

**Since Abby and Sammy were everyone's favorite couple, I hope you enjoy getting to know about them a little bit more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"You look stunning, Mrs. Uley." Sammy said, running his warm hands along my sides.

"It's just one of your old t-shirts." I protested, trying not to let ourselves get carried away tonight.

As it turned out, I was just as fertile as my mother Renesmee had been. She had ten children within the first ten years of her marriage to my father Jacob. I couldn't say that I was upset not to be a Black anymore, but the day I took my Sammy's last name was the happiest day of my life.

I had been married to Sammy for eighteen wonderful years and already we had eight children. Our youngest was six and it had been torture to not have another child when_ everything_ about our family begged me to have another perfect little reincarnation of the two of us.

We were both still young, he because he was a nineteen year old werewolf and me because I was a twenty year old half vampire/half werewolf. It was funny that I looked a year older than he did since he was technically thirty-eight and I was thirty-seven.

"Abigail Rose Uley..." Sammy said, taunting me with his roaming hands. "Where is your mind tonight?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized, kissing his lips tenderly.

"You're forgiven, always, you know that." My husband grinned against my lips. "But where were your thoughts, love?"

"I was just...I miss how it used to be sometimes." I said, keeping the sigh I wanted to let out in. Rain started to pour on the roof of our humble home on the Rez and I had to force myself not to think about the leaky spot in the kitchen.

Sammy frowned, pulling away from me and untangling our bodies so that he could sit on his knees and watch my expression better. "What do you mean, babe?" He asked.

"I miss how we used to be...back when I was sneaking out of my parents' house to meet you at midnight and you were constantly getting in trouble with my dad for inappropriate thoughts while on patrol together..." I said wistfully.

I don't know why I was so upset. It had been twenty years since Joham's army attacked and everything changed. The few brief months where Sammy and I were banned from phasing, by both of our fathers, was the hardest few months of my whole life.

"Why would you want to go back when everything about now is so great?" Sammy asked, his frown deepening. "Do I...are you no longer _happy_?" He asked, nearly choking on his question.

"No, no!" I said, backtracking. "I am happy. So unbelievably happy." I said, reaching my semi-cool hand out to touch his face. "But...it was so much easier when we were carefree teenagers. Don't tell me you've never thought about it?" I asked.

"I hadn't, actually." Sammy said, his warm face resting against my palm. "I love being the father of your children and the man that gets to wake up every morning next to you."

"I love that too." I said, now ashamed that I had thought like that at all. "I'm sorry, Sammy, sometimes I just...nevermind." I said, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter what I thought. I'm happy."

Thunder crackled overhead and I could hear one of our children in the rooms next to us let out a whimper.

"Sara Beth will be in here in a moment." Sammy said, kissing my lips once more before scooting over to his side of the bed.

He was right. Our ten year old daughter scampered into the room and hid under our covers between us just as another crash of thunder sounded.

Sara Beth was our only fully human child and I could understand how she felt. It was terrifying to be the only human in a house full of werewolves and partial vampires, especially when you happened to be as young as she was. Ten was an awful age for me growing up.

Samuel the third, or "Trip" as we've called him since he was just a toddler, is sixteen and the oldest of Sara Beth's siblings. He's a shifter like his father and grandfather, along with eight year olds Shawn and Shauna.

Scooter and Adam, thirteen, are like me. They somehow managed to get only vampire DNA from me and only werewolf DNA from their father. They look my age and either one could pass as one of my brothers.

Sasha, fifteen, and Alina, six, take after my mother and are both half-vampires. Alina will be "of age" soon and she can't wait to be fully grown like her favorite sister.

"Shh, there's nothing to be afraid of." I whispered to my daughter, patting her back to sooth her as best as I could.

Huge tears welled up in her eyes when she looked at me again. "Yes there is..." She blubbered, her innocent eyes haunted by something. "He's going to kill Grandma Nessie."

My heart leaped to my throat as I listened to the honesty in my young, human daughter's words and my eyes met Sammy's panicked ones.

I needed to speak to my mother. And fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drama in the first chapter? Um, heck yes! lol. <strong>

****Review to let me know that this sequel isn't for nothing ;)****


	2. Phone Call

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_Sara Beth blubbered, her innocent eyes haunted by something. "He's going to kill Grandma Nessie."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

My hand shook as I dialed the familiar nine digit number. I had speed dial, but something always made me feel better when I actually dialed the numbers myself.

Sammy looked at me with half a smile, trying to settle my own nerves, but I knew that not even my imprint could calm me down right now.

"Abby! So good to hear from yo-" The voice on the other end said, an obvious smile on his face.

"Now isn't the time, Dad." I said, trying not to growl. "Where's Mom?"

I could practically _feel_ the worry on his expression now. I felt bad about upsetting him, but I also knew that this was too serious to waste any time with.

"She's sitting right next to me, Abs, why?" Jacob Black asked, his voice more than concerned for his imprint.

"Sara Beth...I just, I think that maybe we should have Edward check her out after all." I said at last in barely a whisper, eyeing my now sleeping ten year old on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked and I could hear Nessie in the background trying to pry information from him as well.

"She...she had that nightmare again." I admitted, letting a long sigh exhale.

"Oh." Jacob responded blankly.

This was the third time in a week that my only human child had had a terrifying nightmare about some unknown man with glowing red eyes attacking Renesmee Cullen-Black.

She would never go into too many details, but from what Sammy and I had gathered, she believed it to be real so we've acted like it was after the second time the man appeared in her dreams. I hated seeing my little girl so upset, but there wasn't anything that I could do.

We had sent for Edward to come back to town as soon as the nightmares continued. I figured that if anyone would know what was going on, it'd be our mindreader. Charlie would have come if we asked, but Philip still didn't know about wolves or vampires and I knew that my sister wanted to keep her human fiancee out of the loop for a little bit longer.

"Yeah." I said weakly. I hated working my father up with a possible threat, but it was better that he be on guard than to not know what was coming if that happened to be the case.

"Do you want us to come over?" Jacob asked a minute later when neither of us said anything.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 5:27.

"No, no." I said, trying to keep the fear from my voice. "I think that we'll be okay...Sara Beth is sleeping now."

"If you change your mind, your mother and I are only a few streets away." Jacob reminded me and I smiled at the thought.

When Sammy and I had first got married, he wanted to live on the beach. After six months of renting a run down apartment with a killer view, Dad, Sam, and Sammy decided that we needed an actual house. So they built one for us about a minute's drive from Second Beach where Sammy first imprinted on me all those years ago.

My parents lived in Billy's old house, giving the house that we all grew up in to Skylar who had more than enough children to fill the house with. My sister had one more child than I did and one less than our parents. Eight kids seems like a lot for me to handle, so I don't know how Sky can keep up with nine.

Jacob Junior is the only one of my siblings to still live on the Reservation. He took over the Pack, or what's left of it, and lives in one of the apartments above Black Auto Repair where he and Dad, and any Pack member who didn't move off the Rez or stop phasing to be with an imprint, worked.

Not that the rest of my siblings are that far away...or, well, most of them aren't.

Lleyna and Nahuel live in the cottage behind the Main House (though all of our extended family members had long since moved on to new cities) with their son Jude. He grew like his half sister Jesse did and both children look as old as their young parents. Rosalie and Emmett stuck around, the only family members who did, so that Jesse can spend time with her family. It's hard sometimes having to share Jessica, but Rose wouldn't give up any time that she had with Lleyna's little girl.

Daniel, my nephew, lives in one of the other apartments above Black Auto Repair. I think Spencer would have liked that, had he not died when he was just barely older than my oldest child. Danny loves being on the Rez though, and even if his mom Arrietty didn't live here, I like to think that he still would.

Peter and Sari were allowed to move onto the Reservation a few years ago when most of the Pack quit phasing. The newer wolves, mainly children of my family, completely accept half-vampire Sari and Peter's daughter Melody. She's a quarter wolf and a quarter vampire, but she phases more than she hunts so people don't feel as weird around her.

Only three of my siblings don't live in the immediate area, though Charlie is only a short drive up to Seattle where she has her practice. Lewis and Delinda are in Africa helping underprivileged humans get medical treatment for free while Sophia and Carlos are leading the Cullen Army over Canada right now.

They'd all be back by tomorrow though.

"I know, Dad." I said. "Are you guys still coming over tomorrow for lunch?"

"It's Mother's Day, isn't it?" Jacob said, not really asking since he knew the answer.

Every Mother's Day since all of the kids moved out, we've all gotten together as a family at one of our houses. Those that didn't have a huge house or even a permanent residence would have it at the Main House. This was my year to host it and I couldn't be more excited...until I thought about why I had called my parents in the first place.

"Just...just make sure that Mom gets there safely." I said nervously, thinking of my little girl's dream again.

"No one is going to get her." Jacob practically growled, and I smiled lightly at the conviction in his voice.

"I know, Daddy." I said, letting out a small laugh, though on the inside I was still nervous. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Abby." Jacob let out a sigh. I knew that he wanted to come charging over here to 'protect' me, but there was no visible threat that he could fight off, only my own emotions. "And try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Sure, sure." I said, using the phrase that almost all of his kids had picked up from him.

I heard a small chuckle before I pressed the red END button on my phone.


	3. Mother's Day Lunch

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_"No one is going to get her." Jacob practically growled, and I smiled lightly at the conviction in his voice._

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Where _are_ they?" I tried not to growl my question, but it came out that way anyways. I couldn't help it though. I was frustrated. Charlie was late-as usual.

JJ chuckled from where he was sitting in the other room and I had to remind myself that the rest of my family could hear me even though I was in the kitchen by myself.

Those of my siblings that lived near La Push arrived early this morning to help get ready for our Mother's Day feast.

Skylar's kids (all but Baby Celeste) were in the backyard playing with mine, and I was glad for their distraction. All of our children seemed to hone in on the backyard whenever we had a family gathering and I loved that they were all close despite age and DNA differences.

Though I have to admit that sometimes I wished that Peter and Sari's young Melody wasn't as rambunctious as she is; she tends to get Sky and my youngest ones in trouble whenever she comes around.

Luckily, Jude and Jesse were always there to watch some of the younger kids for us while my siblings and our mates got caught up. Lleyna usually sent her kids out as chaperons since they were technically and physically the oldest ones there, but I knew that at least Jude didn't mind; Jessica was still a spitfire, even after all of these years with Rose, Emmett, Lleyna, _and_ Nahuel raising her.

Everyone had managed to get here on time,_ except_ for Charlie. Lewis and Delinda were coming from Africa for crying out loud! And Sophia and Carlos ran overnight all the way from Canada! Yet somehow they all managed to get here before lunch was supposed to be served.

Even Daniel who was going to be stopping by for a little bit, was here. He was always welcome-everyone reminded him-but he said he always felt so out of place at our family gatherings since he had never met his father Spencer so I knew that today he wasn't going to stay very long.

'At least he managed to get here when he _told_ me he was going to be here.' I thought, angrily tossing the salad for the third time. Charlie had a _lot_ of nerve.

Paxton even showed up as early as his schedule allowed and that was something that surprised all of us. PJ 'came out' last Christmas and I knew it was hard for him despite the smile he put on his face for our benefits.

We all still saw how he had trouble looking Dad in the eyes as he pulled Taylor into the living room after quick 'hello's to all of us. I knew he was uncomfortable whenever Jacob was around, only because Dad didn't exactly understand how his werewolf son could be gay, but it wasn't for lack of trying to understand. The thought just...didn't compute.

"Charlie's here." Nessie said, coming into the kitchen with me, a look of understanding lighting her face.

We had planned the lunch in her honor to be set at two o'clock. It was now nearly four, and the wolves were next to starving. I think I had even seen Dad come in here and steal a carrot or two from my salad; that was saying something since the wolves lived on meat and meat alone practically.

I smiled at my Mom, happy that she was alive and not getting attacked by a red eyed vampire like in Sara Beth's dreams. That fact alone made it the best Mother's Day ever.

"About time." I muttered, though I perked up a little bit. Now that everyone was here, we could eat like planned. I had made my special tater tot casserole and I was dying to have someone besides Sammy and my kids try it.

"Wow, Charlotte! your sister's house is beautiful." A young male voice commented and I had to resist a smile at his compliment.

Philip Green was Charlie's nineteen year old human fiancee and for some reason, I didn't like him at all. I don't know why I didn't like him. He always seemed nice enough and Charlie seemed to really love him.

But I got this feeling whenever he was around that something was off about him. Maybe it was because he didn't know about what we were, so he naturally shied away from us; or maybe it was because he was so young and I knew that Charlie needed someone older; or maybe I was just imagining his weirdness because in my own way I was looking out for my baby sister and 'overbearing' was the only way I knew how.

I heard Charlie and Philip exchange greetings with Dad and everyone else in the living room before Charlie asked where Mom was. "I have a surprise for her." She stated, and I could hear her subtly trying to sniff out Nessie's scent.

"Kitchen." Charlie confirmed the same second that Jacob replied with the same thing.

"Mommy!" My youngest sister exclaimed, running towards Nessie at top speed. Philip was still in the living room with the others, nervously sitting next to Taylor and PJ from what I could see through the open door behind her.

"There's my little girl." Nessie said, wrapping her arms around Charlie despite the fact that Charlie looked two years older than our Mom did now. "What took you guys so long? I feared that you would never get here."

"Eh, minor delay." Charlie shrugged, though I could see that her 'minor delay' was behind her back. She pulled the neatly wrapped present from behind her back and handed it to Nessie. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"You know we don't give gifts yet." I scowled, but the two shook it off.

"Thank you, Char." Nessie said, opening the green wrapping paper to reveal an expensive necklace. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Charlie beamed. "I can't take all the credit though. Philip was the one who actually got it. He said he just saw it and remembered you from our last visit."

I scowled at my sister's in-thoughtfulness, but Nessie was still smiling when we called everyone to lunch.


	4. Scared Little Girl

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_Charlie beamed. "I can't take all the credit though. Philip was the one who actually got it. He said he just saw it and remembered you from our last visit."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Mother's Day lunch went off without a hitch after that...well, almost.

The kids stayed in the backyard, sending Jesse or Jude inside to grab them more food (I swear, those kids eat more than fully grown wolves!), while we all sat around the dinner table since there wasn't really enough room for everyone.

Daniel had to leave early, but that was expected as was his custom. He always managed to duck out before we started our rounds of goodbye hugs. Skylar was usually the only one who was quick enough to catch him in a hug before he left.

It was when my siblings were gathering up their children and Sammy called ours inside to say goodbye to their aunts and uncles that the day turned for the worse.

Before I knew what was happening, Sara Beth let out a scream; it wasn't one of those happy-to-see-someone screams, but one of pure terror.

Sammy was at her side in a second, with me just a fraction of a second behind him. At that point, I didn't care that Charlie hadn't told Phillip about us being wolf/vampires or that Paxton's Taylor was probably freaking out as well. All I cared about was my daughter.

"Sara Beth?" I asked quietly, stepping in front of her so that whatever was in her eyeline making her upset couldn't be seen. "It's okay, Mommy's here."

"Sara, please, you have to stop screaming, honey." Sammy tried to reason with her as well, but our ten year old continued to let out a blood curling scream.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?" Charlie asked angrily from across the room and I had to turn my neck to see her hurt expression. "Well, didn't you?" She demanded when I made eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that my youngest sister could read minds like our grandfather Edward.

"That's low, even for you, Abby." Charlie continued and I just stared at her.

"What in the world are you talking about, Char?" I asked, half upset that she would take now of all times to start drama. She had been hanging around humans for too long, all those emotions were making her talk nonsense.

"You know very well what I mean, _Abigail_." She spit my full name and I could feel Sammy shaking next to me, but I put my hand on his arm to calm him.

I scanned the faces of the rest of my family and saw shock on all of theirs, well, except for Baby Celeste's. Sara Beth was still screaming, her eyes locked on something behind me. I followed her gaze and my eyes rested on Phillip's for a minute. He looked shocked as well, but there was something else in his expression that I couldn't quite place.

"Sara Beth, it's okay, nothing's going to hurt you." I said, trying to shush my human daughter. These nightmares were really starting to get to her and I worried for my little girl.

Slowly, she raised a shaking hand and pointed her index finger at the nineteen year old human next to Charlie. With trembling lips, she barely got out the words, "he's going to kill Nessie," before she ran out of the room, still screaming.

Sammy growled, as did my father. Hearing the two most important men in my life so angry was something that I had hoped I would never have to hear again. We had been so happy since Joham's Army was defeated. But I guess twenty years was all that we got to have before fate would catch up to us.

"You're the man from Sara's nightmares?" Jacob asked, no, more like demanded. He had Phillip pined against the wall within seconds. "If you ever lay a finger on my wife, I will personally end your life, do you hear me, punk?"

"Daddy! You're hurting him!" Charlie exhaled, pulling Jacob off of her fiance with a swift movement like only a half-vampire could.

Phillip coughed, gasping for breath.

"Um, I think this is our cue to leave." Paxton said nervously, grabbing Taylor's hand and heading for the door. "You guys look like you have a lot to talk about..." He passed Nessie on the way and she pulled both men in for a hug.

I knew this must be hard for him. He hadn't told Taylor that he was a werewolf, though Taylor had to wonder why PJ hadn't aged in the six years they'd been dating. But looking at the expression on Taylor's face, now was definitely not the right time to break the news.

"Maybe this would be best if some of you left too?" Jacob asked, though the Alpha order was clear to all of us.

Peter and Sari were the first to take his advice/command. Little Melody was impressionable enough, they didn't need her to learn that violence was okay now that they finally got her to stop biting people (she's not venomous-though she is part wolf, vampire, and human.)

Lleyna and Nahuel were the next ones to take off, but that was because Jesse wanted to get back to Rose and Emmett's so she could spread the newest gossip. Jude rolled his eyes at his older sister, though he followed behind just the same.

Sophia and Carlos followed Skylar and Oscar home, running the whole way despite the fact that Sky had to get her ten kids in their fifteen passenger white van. Since it was so rare for Sophia to be away from the Cullen Army, I knew that her twin would probably trick her into staying the rest of the weekend.

JJ tried to stay, mouthing that he was the current Alpha and it was his job to fight off a threat, but Jacob gave him a stern look and just shook his head.

Lewis glared at Charlie and told her not to dismiss everything just because she was fond of Phillip, but I knew that even though Lewis had everyone's thoguhts and emotions in his mind, Charlie probably still wouldn't listen.

After trying to reason with our youngest sister, he grabbed Delinda's hand and the two of them headed back to Africa. I could hear Delinda humming under her breath as she hugged Nessie, but didn't think much of it since she hadn't used her bonding power since she and Lewis got together.

I sent our children to their rooms, none of them looked too happy about it though. Alina even tried to sneak back in a few minutes later, but Sammy caught her and sent her back to her room yet again. Ah, to be six (sixteen) again.

"What's going on Charlotte?" Phillip asked, his eyes bloodshot from getting 'attacked' by Jacob.

"I...I didn't want you to find out this way..." She whispered, but loud enough for him to pick up with his human ears.

"Find what out?" Phillip prompted, and I was taken aback by his boldness at such a young age. Nineteen year olds seem to get more reckless every year.

"I'm a half vampire." She said calmly, as if she was talking about the weather. "And I can read minds, though not yours." She took a deep breath to control her slight shaking.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." She said, seeing the panic in Phillip's eyes.

"My grandfather Edward was a vampire who could read minds and my grandmother Bella was a human with a mind shield when my mother," Charlie pointed at Nessie, "was born. That's how I got my half vampire genes, from my mother."

"And your dad?" Phillip asked, looking at the strong man who had nearly ended his life barely half an hour ago.

"My dad is a werewolf, or shapeshifter really. He imprinted on her as a baby..." She looked up at our father and shied away under the weight of his gaze. Quilliute legends were secret from those not bound to wolves. "So my siblings are a mix of human, vampire, and werewolf."

"The girl who screamed, she's 'mixed'?" He asked, seeming to have calmed down.

"No, no, she's fully human." Charlie said quickly. "Not all of us are like that. Abby was born human but a vampire bite triggered her wolf side so now she's both. The girl, Sara Beth, is fully human." She repeated, as if to justify everything.

Charlie glared at me briefly, "Though Abby seems to have passed down her prejudice to Sara."

"I don-" I started but Charlie cut me off.

"Admit it, you've never liked Phillip." Charlie demanded. "And now you tricked Sara into thinking that he's a dangerous vampire out to get Mom."

"I won't admit to that because it's not true." I said honestly. "Sure, I don't think Phillip is right for you, but I don't hate him."

"Pu-leaz." Charlie said, sounding like the young adult she was pretending to be.

"Girls, I think there's a bigger matter here." Jacob interjected.

"Phillip wouldn't hurt Mom." Charlie said, truly believing her words. "He's not even a vampire, so Sara's dream is just that-a dream."

"You're right." Nessie said, though she looked at me when she spoke. "Sara Beth has always had a great imagination. We'll have Edward look into her nightmares, like planned, but we shouldn't judge Phillip for something that a ten year old says."

"How could you take her side?" I asked, defeated. I knew that if Sara was that shaken up, it had to be something real that was scaring her.

"I'm not taking sides." Nessie said gently. "We need to find out why Sara Beth's so scared, but I don't think accusing Phillip without reason would be a good way to do it."

"I can't wait for Edward to return." I said under my breath, glaring angrily at my sister and her fiance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update, but I had band camp these last two weeks and school starts Wednesday, so I'm not sure how often I'll be posting from now on, at least for awhile. The best is yet to come, though :) <strong>

**Review, lovelies :)**


	5. Edward's Insight

**AN: Sorry for the delay, as I've mentioned, school has started and senior year is going to be crazy-I can already tell :/ Please review though because I get more determined to write when I get more feedback :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on OneofAKind:<em>

_"Phillip wouldn't hurt Mom." Charlie said, truly believing her words. "He's not even a vampire, so Sara's dream is just that-a dream."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

When Edward and Bella finally showed up, most of the drama had wrapped up. Or, at least, it wasn't such a hostel environment.

Charlie, reluctantly, agreed that she and Phillip would stay in town for the next couple of days (once she cleared it with a few of her clingy clients). She refused to come back to my house though and only agreed to go anywhere near Sara Beth as long as my daughter refrained from "unnecessary mental images."

I couldn't believe my little sister. Of all the things to pull, she has to use her mind reading ability against my daughter? Sara Beth couldn't help what she had been dreaming about anymore than she could control her actions whenever she saw Phillip now. And Sara was terrified, screaming bloody-murder, whenever she saw him.

It wasn't always like this for my human daughter. Sara only recently began having the dreams about a red eyed man who stalked and killed Nessie. Until she realized that Phillip was the man from her dreams, she had never had a problem with him-_ever_.

Whether or not she consciously made him the object of her dreams was what Edward was there to find out. Though Charlie and Lewis also read minds, Lewis' ability was more focused on the emotions that went with thoughts and Charlie was too defensive to really interpret Sara Beth's nightmares logically. We needed experience and wisdom and only my grandfather could accomplish that reasonably.

"I need a moment with Sara Beth alone," was the first thing that Edward said when he entered my house.

I nodded, kissing his cheek like I always did whenever I saw my extended family, and pointed to where Sara's room was out of habit even though I knew that everyone who had ever come into my house knew where everyone slept.

"Try not to scare her." Sammy warned gently, though he trusted Edward with his life and knew that my grandfather wouldn't intentionally make Sara Beth uncomfortable. "She's still a bit shaken up from seeing Phillip two days ago."

"You have nothing to worry about." Bella said as Edward continued towards the hallway where the girls had their bedrooms. "Edward knows when to back off. He only needs to get in her mind for a little bit to see the dream and get 'a feel of it.'"

The rest of my children gathered in the living room with us and I took a second to really be thankful that we were all safe and alive. Losing Spencer twenty-one years ago was enough to put things in perspective.

Our family had gone through a lot of pain around that time and to have every child still alive and no other siblings die since then, well, I'm grateful beyond anything. After helping Sammy grieve over his brother Simon dying during Joham's attack, it made it harder to stay positive about our mortality rates.

And hearing that Nessie might be at risk again, well, that was more than I could take.

I pulled Shauna, my eight year old phasing daughter onto my lap. Other than her twin, Shawn, and Sara Beth, she was the only one who was still little enough to fit on my lap. I liked when I could feel like I was actually comforting one of my children.

Sasha smiled at me, "You'll always be able to comfort us, Mom." She said, tucking a piece of her long black hair behind her ear.

At fifteen, she had more wisdom in her than I ever did at that age. Though she was half-vampire and had been fully grown for eight years, she was still far more advanced than any of us. She doesn't have an ability, but she just seems to naturally understand what people are feeling. She's an empath without actually being an empath. Jasper says that Sasha reminds him of his human self.

Trip and Shawn were in the corner of the room, the sixteen year old wolf looking back over his shoulder twice as much as his youngest brother. When Scooter joined the boys, I knew that something was up. The trio were notorious for getting into trouble despite the huge gap in their ages.

I was about to break them up and make sure that they weren't messing with my kitchen scissors again (last time I confiscated them, the boys had cut through a dozen of their sisters' shirts first), but Adam beat me to it. He gave his twin a stern look and Scooter handed him the box of matches from behind his back.

Though Adam and Scooter were both thirteen and looked twenty thanks to their half wolf/half vampire DNA, Adam was definitely my most mature son. Despite being a middle child, he took responsibility very seriously. I think that he wants to be Alpha whenever JJ stops phasing, and he's already showed so much potential.

No one else in this third generation would lay down their lives as easily for the Pack as I know Adam would if the sacrifice was offered. That scares me to death, but I know that Adam wouldn't do anything foolish in the meantime like some of the other locals might.

I thanked Adam when he gave me the confiscated items and tilted my head in the direction of our boys in the corner so that Sammy would go deal with them. My husband nodded, sending me a wink before he bounded out of his seat on the couch and ran towards the trouble-making trio. The looks on their faces when he stopped instantly in front of them was priceless. None of them had seen him coming and were even more caught off guard.

I looked over at Grandma Bella with a smirk, but she wasn't looking at me. She was paying attention to my youngest daughter, Alina. Her seventh birthday was in three weeks and Bella was advising her what to do about dealing with being fully grown soon and what changes to expect.

I couldn't really help her with that and she wasn't on great terms with her half-vampire aunts since Charlie lived far away and Lleyna had too strong of a personality for my shy little girl to get along with. Lewis tried to tell her some helpful tips, but since he didn't go through puberty like she will have to, he ended up blushing and sending her back to our house.

Usually Alina talked to Nessie, since her grandmother had more in common with her than anyone else, but Jacob wanted to keep his wife inside and away from any potential threat until he was sure that Nessie was safe. I don't know if it was the imprint or his Alpha-ness, but he was the most protective person I had ever seen.

"Mommy?" Shauna asked, and I turned my head away from Alina and Bella to look at her.

"Yes, baby?" I answered.

"Sara isn't crazy, is she?" My eight year old asked and I had to choke back a gasp.

"Where did you get such a crazy idea like that?" I asked.

Shauna shrugged her little shoulders. "I don't know. She keeps having those dreams and my friend Johnny said that when you let your imagination create dangers like that, then you're crazy."

"Well, you can tell Johnny that he's dumb." I said and Shauna let out a giggle.

"I can't tell him that!" She exclaimed through a fit of giggles. "He's my best friend!"

I was thankful that none of my children had gotten imprinted on yet because I know how much my parents had hated when I referred to Sammy as my best friend back before we got together. I was happy once again that despite the craziness of our lives, my children still had somewhat normal lives, all things considering. Not that I don't want them to imprint-because I do-I just like that I have my kids all to myself right now.

"Well, your sister isn't crazy." I said, touching her nose lightly with my fingertip. "And when Grandpa Edward comes back out here, he'll say the same thing." I said with sincerity, trying to convince myself as well.

Only, when Edward appeared in the living room with a tear-streaked Sara Beth, I wasn't so sure anymore. His expression was weary, his hands pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when he had bad news to give.

"Just tell us." Sammy said at last, when Edward made no attempt to speak. "What did you see in Sara's dreams?"

I was shocked when Edward hissed.

"Love?" Bella asked, as startled as I was. My children sat quietly, probably the only time in their lives that they had ever been this silent, and wide-eyed.

"Sara Beth hasn't been having dreams." Edward admitted, an angry expression on his face.

"She's making them up?" Sammy asked in disbelief.

But Edward shook his head. "No, I don't mean that. Sara hasn't been having dreams at all. They're _visions_."

I gasped, clasping one of my hands over my trembling lips while the other one wrapped tighter around Shauna in my lap.

"But how is that possible?" I asked. "She's human. Alina and Sasha don't have powers, and they're half-vampire."

"Alice." Bella said, her eyes wide.

"You think we need the pixie around at a time like this?" Sammy asked, slightly angry, though for why, I'm not sure.

"No, no. I mean, she's like Alice was." Bella said, explaining quickly so that my werewolf husband didn't explode out of his clothes. "Human, 'crazy,' vision-seeing, insane asylum Alice."

"But...that means..." Sasha said, her eyes meeting Edward's with realization.

"Nessie is in danger." Edward finished, his lips curling into a grimace again.

I could only hope for Charlie's sake that Sara Beth had gotten it wrong. Because if Phillip even thought about hurting my mother, the entire Reservation would put an end to him. And not humanely either.


	6. Livid Wolf

**AN: Sorry for the delay, as I've mentioned, senior year has started and life is chaotic. **

**Please review though because I get more determined to write when I get more feedback :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on OneofAKind:<em>

_"Sara Beth is like Alice was. Human, 'crazy,' vision-seeing, insane asylum Alice."_

_"But...that means...Nessie is in danger." _

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Kids, go to your room." Sammy said, his eyes wide. He looked as shocked as I was.

_Sara Beth a physic?_ It didn't make any sense. She had never shown any signs of being gifted like that. Then again, she was only ten. It was strange that our only human daughter would get the ability though, since all of our kids with even a fraction of vampire in them didn't get anything even resembling a talent.

"Abby, call your mother." Edward said in a low tone, his eyes showing panic for a brief second before his normal composed expression returned. Always the collected one, my grandfather was.

"Have her and Jacob meet us over here. Don't mention Sara Beth's 'visions' or Nessie's safety. Wouldn't want an irrational werewolf, now would we?" He tried to make light of the situation, but no one dared laugh.

I was on the phone with my mother for forty-three seconds.

"Mom? Yeah, it's Abby. Grandpa wants you guys to come over here for a visit since he and Grandma are in town for a short while. You guys weren't doing anything were you?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light.

"It's fine, we'll be right there." She replied and that was it.

Though I didn't say anything, somehow my father could tell that Edward sending for him meant that Nessie was in trouble and it was Phillip's fault. He stormed through the house, his hands shaking, lips trembling, and pulling Mom behind him in a protective stance. His eyes darted anywhere and everywhere.

Two hours later, we still had yet to discuss what they came over to discuss. ie: Mom's safety and the procedures we, on La Push, had to implicate.

"I'll kill him! What are we doing standing here? Why won't you guys just let me kill him?" Jacob roared, his body shaking as he tried to control his temper. Nessie had one of her cool hands on his chest to steady him, but it had only a fraction of the calming effect it normally had. My father was livid.

"Calm down, Jake." Bella said, her undead golden eyes meeting his live brown ones.

"How can you be so freakin' calm, Bells?" Jacob managed to half-growl. That was progress. "He's after_ your_ daughter! If it was any of my little girls that was being threatened, I would have already torn the mother-um, guy to shreds!"

"He has yet to do anything against Nessie." Bella said logically. "All we know is that Sara had a vision about it...if they're anything like Alice's visions, then the future can be changed by decisions."

At her words, Jacob seemed to become visibly calmer. The whole room seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

I could see the clear look of relief on Sammy's face and smiled lightly at him to let him know that I understood his tension. He was the only one in the room that could phase to get into my father's head. Well, I could, but I hadn't actually phased in months so it would be more difficult for me. Not to mention the fact that Sammy knows how much it would upset me to be in my father's head when if he was going crazy.

"But we don't necessarily know that that's the case. Sara Beth isn't Alice..." Nessie said lightly, before her mother shot her a half-hearted glare. I could see from her expression that she just didn't want Jacob to get any more worked up than he already was.

"Of course it is." Bella said, trying to cover up Nessie's comment. Her love for her friend's sanity winning out over even her own daughter, though only because she knew that Nessie couldn't function properly with a crazy wolf for very long.

"No, she's right." Jacob said, his voice even. I was shocked that he had managed to recover so quickly. There didn't seem to be a hint of anger on his expression or in his voice, though his fingers still shook his hand slightly from the tremors.

"We can't just assume that Sara Beth will follow in Alice's pattern. Not all people are the same, just like I don't suppose all physics are the same." Jacob continued, his breathing not as labored as it was earlier. He seemed to be putting a lot of thought into his words.


	7. Defiant Youngling

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_"Sara Beth is like Alice was. Human, 'crazy,' vision-seeing, insane asylum Alice."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"That's bull, and you _know_ it." Charlie said, her voice dripping with resentment and rebellion at our father's words.

She was getting frantic, her eyes darting everywhere, her hands balling into fists, and her accusations getting stronger. "You can't do this to me! I won't allow it! You can't tell me what to do anymore because I don't live with you!"

"Charlotte Esme Black! You will _not_ talk to your father that way." Edward said, his voice stern. Years of living among humans had taught him to keep his cool in a situation like this, but I could see that even he was strained from this seemingly forever on-going argument.

"I can hardly call him my father when he's saying such crazy things, now can I?" Charlie retorted back, not skipping a beat. That insult hurt_ me_ and I wasn't even in this argument.

My children were over at Sam and Emily Uley's house, visiting with their other grandparents, so luckily they didn't have to hear any of these awful words spewed.

Charlie and Phillip were summoned to my house so that we could discuss Sara Beth's vision-no longer considered an unrealistic nightmare but had instead turned into a haunting prediction...that was two and a half hours ago.

Unfortunately, Jacob in his anger had decided it was a great idea to Alpha ban Charlie from ever seeing her human fiance again. Now our father and Charlie were ducking it out for all it's worth. And the blows were hardly above the belt now that it was going on the second hour of screaming.

"I am serious, young lady." Jacob said, his body shaking in tremors again. "You are forbidden to see him."

"You can't stop m-" Charlie started to say, but Jacob cut her off with a glare accompanied with a growl.

"_You_." Jacob growled, his intense gaze landing on poor Phillip. "You are never to see my daughter again, am I clear?"

"I love your daughter, sir." Phillip said, in a moment of boldness. Charlie smiled at him through the angry tears clouding her eyes, and it seemed to give him more confidence.

"I plan to marry her in a few months and though we're young, I know that we can make this last. You can't tell us not to see each other...sir." He added, his last line wavering under the authority that hung in the air above our heads.

"I can, and I did." Jacob fired back, not even slightly wavered by Phillip's confession of love and admiration towards his youngest daughter.

"You said so yourself, you guys are young. You're what? Nineteen?" He asked, though he remembered quite well. "This breakup won't be the end of the world."

"Charlotte_ is_ my world, sir." Phillip said sincerely and I had to force myself not to get sucked up into his lies. My daughter's vision was going to come true if we believed him.

"That just proves how young you really are!" Jacob retorted, not even slightly taken aback. "And I'm sure there's someone out there that's made for you, but it sure as heck isn't my daughter since you seem to have murderous thoughts towards her mother."

"But, sir-" Phillip began, his bottom lip trembling. It was strange to think of him as anything other than someone Charlie cared for, but he really was just a scared human in a crazy vampire/werewolf world.

Sammy looked like he was about to step in between the two, but decided against it.

"No buts." Jacob declared, leaning down so that his face was level with the puny human's eyes. He really was tall, now that I thought about it. It was always just so normal to be around guys on the Reservation that were six or seven feet tall, but to see him having to bend down to make eye contact with a human was strange.

"Stay away from my family...or I'll_ make_ you." The power and authority that rang from his threat was haunting. I had goosebumps of anticipation already.

Phillip whimpered under Dad's gaze.

"Well, let's not be rash. As long as Phillip remains human, there is no threat to Nessie, am I correct?" Bella said logically, trying to help ease some of the tension in the room. It didn't seem to help much, though.

Edward nodded warily, though his thoughts were more focused, it seemed, on someone else's thoughts than his own.

"Then it's settled." Nessie said, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Phillip. Whatever his fascination with her is (or will be, since Charlie has difficulty reading his thoughts and from the look on Grandpa's face, so does Edward), it seemed to be a good idea for her to avoid him at all costs now.

"What's settled?" Charlie asked, her tear streaked face whipping to look at our mother.

Her eyes were more than begging; they were desperately pleading. "Please tell me that you're not going to ban us from seeing each other too?"

Nessie shook her head, Jacob let out a small growl, and Charlie let out a sigh of relief.

"I could never forbid you to see someone you cared about." Nessie said and Jacob was about to protest, but she placed her hand on his cheek to send him her thoughts. "Not when he has not done anything to us."

"Yet." Sammy added, his eyes still murderous towards the human that threatened to tear my family apart if he did, in fact, try to kill my mother.

"I believe that he won't." Nessie said calmly. "Not knowing that we all know his possible intentions." She met his gaze now and he cowered under it. "He knows that he would be killed quicker than, well, than a rouge vampire on La Push land."

"But you said it was settled? What's settled?" Charlie asked, wiping her now drying cheeks with the back of her sleeve.

"As long as Phillip stays human, no one will see him as a threat..." Nessie said, looking at her husband to make sure that he got the point. "So as soon as he's changed, he'll be killed if your father finds out."

"That's not fair!" Charlie wailed, her half-human emotions getting the best of her. "You got to have your forever with your soul mate, why can't I have mine?"

"It's not the same." Jacob and Nessie replied at the same time, eerily.

"We'll see about that." Charlie said defiantly, grabbing Phillip's hand and storming out of the house.

When we could no longer hear the roar of his engine, Sammy spoke up quietly, saying what we were all thinking. "You don't think she'll..."

I pursed my lips together. Honestly, with my little sister, I had no idea.


	8. Nothing To Do But Wait

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_"As long as Phillip stays human, no one will see him as a threat...as soon as he's changed, he'll be killed."_

_"You got to have your forever with your soul mate, why can't I have mine?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The next three days were quiet.

Charlie refused to answer any of our phone calls and hadn't been seen since.

Jacob had Sammy and some of the older wolves patrol the area to search for her scent to see which direction she and Phillip went, but after Seattle, the trail disappeared. That could either be a blessing or a curse, since that's where she lives.

"Charlie, _please_." I begged, talking to the answering machine again.

I felt foolish with all of those eyes watching me, but I knew that if anyone could get to her, it'd be me.

Other than Lleyna, I had the best relationship with Charlie since she decided she wanted to use her ability to get a job as a psychiatric. Edward had advised against it since she still hadn't mastered not answering people's thoughts yet and he didn't want her half-vampire side to be exposed, but she went ahead with it because she thought she could handle it.

The rest of my siblings either took his side, or were too busy with their own lives to really stick up for Charlie's decision. So far, she's proven to be up to the job and hasn't exposed her unhuman ability yet.

Right now though, my siblings, the ones who lived near at least, were crowded around my house since it was the biggest on the Reservation.

Each of us was taking turns calling our sister in hopes that she might pick up for one of us. Dad was afraid she would go do something crazy so getting her to call back was of the utmost importance.

"Mom is worried about you. Don't be stupid, sis. This is the last time I'm going to call you." I warned, though I had left that on the last four messages. "If you care about this family at all, you'll call one of us back."

I sighed as I pressed "END" on my phone. Eight calls was more than she'd ever even think to return. But at least we did all we could.

"I feel useless." I admitted. "It feels like this is all my fault..."

"It's not your fault that Charlie is being irrational." JJ said with a patient smile.

Ever since he took over the Pack full time, he had this sort of strange sense of calm to him. I needed it right now...especially since my daughter was the one who started this whole mess.

Well, that's true, but not really I'm starting to realize.

Charlie was being Charlie. No one could predict she'd act this way when Sara Beth's vision became a real possibility. If it had been any of my other siblings, they would have accepted that their fiance was a threat and would have ended it for the good of the family, Pack, and entire mythical world.

Charlie was still young, for as old as she was, and didn't understand that Phillip wasn't her soul mate as much as she did care for him. In the mythological world, true soul mates were recognized instantly.

Carlisle found his Esme in her darkest hour, Rosalie found her Emmett and saved him from death, and Alice waited patiently for her Jasper. Even Edward, who was "doomed" to never find love after turning down Rosalie, couldn't resist human Bella even though it went against everything he believed in. Soul mates aren't chosen, it's fate.

Besides, Phillip was human so he would die in seventy years or so. Then Charlie could find another mate (though with human divorce rates, she'd probably get to start over much sooner than that). Her attention span is already shorter than anyone's I know (including my children).

"Yeah, Abs, don't blame yourself." Lleyna said thoughtfully, more to herself than to me.

I knew she was thinking of the dark time in her life when she acted much like Charlie was now. Her spur of the moment marriage to Demetri, though it brought her Jessica, was nothing but a painful memory. Spencer died because of her one stupid mistake and I could see from the look in her eyes that she'd take back her rebelliousness if she could.

"I don't see why she won't call back." Skylar said, while bouncing four month old Celeste on her lap. Oscar was at home with the rest of her children, but Celeste was still breastfeeding and couldn't be away from Sky for too long.

She paused, which caused Celeste to whimper, and looked up seriously. "You don't think anything's wrong...do you?"

"Why would it be?" Peter asked. Sari squeezed his hand and even their daughter Melody quieted down for a moment to look at her father's serious expression.

The entire room was tense yet again.

"I don't know...I just have a bad feeling about this." Skylar admitted.

"Me too." I said quietly, barely in a whisper, though no one had to strain to hear my words.

"As long as Sara Beth doesn't feel that way too, we're okay." Nahuel tried to tease, but the joke hung in the air like a lynched man's feet.

Lleyna smiled warily at her husband, but didn't say anything. Because, quite frankly, there was nothing _to_ say at this point. All we could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking about switching POV's since I only needed Abby to bring Sara Beth into the story and everyone agreed that her and Sammy had the best side-love story in "Entirely Unique." <strong>

**Any suggestions on who's POV I should switch to? **


	9. Phillip Green

**AN: I finally decided on Charlie's POV since that's where the drama will be happening, plus a lot of you don't understand why she's acting the way she is towards her family over Phillip. **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on OneofAKind:<em>

_"You got to have your forever with your soul mate, why can't I have mine?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"Charlie, _please_." I heard Abby beg on my voicemail. She sounded desperate and _broken_ almost, so I clicked "END" before the rest of the message played out.

This was the fourth or fifth call from her. Though I had listened to heart-wrenching messages from all of my family members, hers were the hardest to handle since I knew how much pain she had to be in to be calling me. It was her daughter that made up the stupid lie to begin with.

And it was a_ lie_. I knew that without a shadow of a doubt. There just wasn't any way that Phillip could ever harm anyone, least of all my mother.

From the moment I met Phillip Green, I knew that he would be my husband. Everything about him screamed "I'll love you forever." He had the most sincere, deep blue eyes that reached instantly to the depths of my soul and a smile that would melt anyone's hardened heart and the curliest black hair that I wanted to run my fingers through the moment I met him. I was enchanted, to say the least.

Phillip was a patient of mine when I first met him. He was nineteen, fully employed, and totally gorgeous. He strutted in the room like he owned the place...until he saw me sitting in my chair with a notepad. His mouth fell open and he sat in silence the rest of his first session. I couldn't argue with him, since I was perfectly alright with staring at him for an hour.

The next week, I found out that he came in for anger management classes because his father, who happened to double as his boss, thought that he needed it. But seeing him laying on the black couch calm as a cucumber made me wonder why he was really at my psychiatric office.

I wasn't able to reach his mind, like I could with every other patient I had, but that made it even more of a mission of mine to get to know what his deal was. I asked him about his hopes and dreams. I found out about his family. I learned that he was taking a year off of college to help his dad out at his construction business. The only thing I never dared ask about was if he single or interested in me.

I found out three months later when Phillip asked me out. His time was running out, since he was only ordered to attend for ninety days. He admitted that he had felt something between us as soon as he walked into the doors three months prior and that he had been working up his nerve during every session.

_"I find you fascinating." Phillip had said, his hand hesitantly reaching up to brush a piece of hair behind my ear. "You're like no one I've ever met."_

_I swallowed deeply, the nervous butterflies in my stomach beating against my rib cage. _

_Phillip saw the panic in my eyes and caressed my cheek lightly. "Dr. Reed, please don't get offended by this. I'm not some young boy with a crush." _

_I hated that I was using a fake name for my job, but Grandpa Edward advised against using "Cullen-Black" when taking a job in the real world. On the Reservation, it didn't matter, but anywhere outside of La Push was off limits. I looked twenty, so I never corrected anyone if they claimed me as that (except my boss, of course, who I told that I was twenty-six and fresh out of college). _

_"It's Charlotte." I whispered, my cheeks flushed. _

_"Beautiful." Phillip said, his confidence growing as I continued to allow him to touch my face. Slowly, almost too slowly for my patience, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine sweetly. _

"Who was that, babe?" Phillip asked, those eyes captivating my full attention.

"Hmm?" I asked, distracted by his deep blues and the memory of our first kiss.

"Who was on the phone?" Phillip asked again, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. I couldn't help but smile widely in return.

"Just a few more messages from the family." I admitted, throwing my phone in the backseat of the rental car. Where we were headed, I wouldn't get service anyways.

"They worry about you." Phillip said, his eyes almost sad.

I laughed it off, not liking him looking so vulnerable. "They only worry about me because of my imaginative little niece's crazy dream."

"I know, but I don't like that they don't trust me anymore." Phillip said, reaching to grab my hand while I started the car.

"They're jumping to conclusions and I hate them for it." I muttered angrily.

"You don't hate them, Char. I know you." Phillip said, making me meet his gaze again. "You might be mad at them now, but you can't keep away from your family for long."

"I don't know about that." I teased, pressing my lips to his briefly before turning my eyes back to the road. Since I was half-vampire, I had much better reflexes than a normal human, so my driving skills were beyond epic. Phillip, who only found out about my DNA two weeks ago, shook his head lightly at my movements.

"I'll never get used to that." Phillip mumbled under his breath where he thought I couldn't hear him.

"Of course you will, babe." I said, smiling towards him, the corner of my left eye watching the traffic. "Just wait until you meet Jared. Then _I'll_ be the one being impressed."


	10. Questions

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, guys. All of you guys were wondering about Jared, so without further ado...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on OneofAKind:<em>

_It was a_ lie,_ I knew that without a shadow of a doubt. There just wasn't any way that Phillip could ever harm anyone, least of all my mother._

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"Who is this Jared guy again?" Phillip asked as we neared the turn off for our destination.

"I've told you a hundred times since we left my sister's house." I said, giggling like a school girl. Phillip did that to me. Though I was technically thirty-two, I was forever stuck in my twenties so I chose to live like that. Phillip made me feel my physical age-free, careless, and in love.

"I know, babe." Phillip said, his blue eyes capturing mine like usual. I had to remember to turn off the dirt road near the tree shaped like a walrus. "Just explain it to me one more time."

"Okay, like I said," I began, rolling my eyes at my fiance, "Jared is one of Nahuel's brothers. Well, half-brothers. Actually, he's not related to him at all."

"You lost me again, babe." Phillip said, rolling his eyes lightly to tease me. "Who is this guy and why should I care?"

"Jared was one of the few half-vampires that was spared when my mother was almost kidnapped. I told you all about that story and the crazy vampire, Joham, that was bent on tearing my family apart and making my mother his mate, remember?" I asked, though I didn't let him answer since I continued to talk. "Well, anyways, Jared lives with Kumda, Nahuel's actual half-sister, and another one of the half-vampires, Rondu. They're who we're going to see."

"I thought you said that your family killed anyone who took part in Joham's Army?" Phillip asked, his cute little face squincing up in confusion.

"There were fifteen females but only Kumda, Rika, and Shina survived." I explained, trying to remember all of the boys' names. Most of those who were able to get out from under Joham's manipulating control had only been on the earth for two or three years when the attack occured. "There were fourteen half-vampire boys but Jared, twins Tonto and Tyson, Gumpta, and Rondu were the only ones who surrendered."

"I still don't get it." Phillip said as I turned on yet another dirt road. "Why do we want to visit them?"

"Because," I said with emphasis, "I can't turn you myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Sidenote: A lot of you guys guessed that this would happen, so kudos to you :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think you do a pretty good job of that." Phillip said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I swear, sometimes he was more of a perv than my great Uncle Emmett. Daddy would kill me if he found out that I was sleeping with Phillip, but he was my fiance and I loved him. Just because he and Mom waited, didn't mean that I had to.<p>

"I _meant_," I said, trying to stop the blush rushing to my cheeks at his comment, "that I cannot turn you into a vampire by myself. No venom, see?" I said, turning my head to the side so I could expose my perfectly normal teeth.

"Eyes on the road!" Phillip shouted, though there was no need.

"Pfft." I replied, deliberately closing my eyes and relying only on my vampire senses to guide me. I could sense a truck coming up on the right, so I moved my rental car over further to the left lane so that he could pass me. I could hear Phillip's wonder as he quietly gasped.

"I _really_ don't think I'll ever get used to that." He muttered and I simply smirked, opening my eyes to look at his.

"Well, that's too bad." I teased. "Because soon you'll be more powerful than my skills."

Before Phillip could say anything, I pulled the car onto the side of what looked like a forest trail and followed it down until I saw the final turnoff to Kumda's house. It was quaint, or as quaint as a house in the middle of the South American jungle could be.

Three figures stepped out of the house before the engine shut off. I recognized Kumda easily, since she had been fully grown when we first met and she still looked exactly the same even after all these years. I kissed her cheeks, first the right then the left, while she did the same to me.

I hugged Jared briefly, taking in his red eyes with sadness. His tall frame fit against my small one and I breathed his familiar scent. Though I knew that the Cullens and the Denali's were the only vampire covens to not participate in drinking human blood, it still made me sad to see my friends like this. Especially since Jared had once been my lover for a short time. That was long ago, though I guess for an immortal ten years is hardly a drop in the bucket, and the memories were blurry now that I had Phillip. All I could see was my fiance now.

Rondu, who had been just two years old technically when we first met, was now well past fully grown. I hadn't seen him since he was the redheaded nine year old lunging for my sister's neck during the attack. It was strange to see a man in his place.

"Dinner?" Rondu asked, his red eyes landing on Phillip's frozen form.

"No, no, Ron." Jared teased lightly, as if he were talking to a small child. The boys had both been created for Joham's Army, but neither was kin to the vampire. "This man is not for eating."

Jared looked at me to confirm.

"No," I said, a smile breaking across my face, "this man is my mate...or will be, as soon as you guys turn him."


	11. Heart To Heart

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_"No," I said, a smile breaking across my face, "this man is my mate...or will be, as soon as you guys turn him."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jared asked, his eyes not looking at Phillip's even though my fiance was who he addressed the question to.

I met his gaze, careful not to let it show that I was actually terrified out of my mind at the prospect of someone getting changed because of me. Though I was half-vampire, I had grown up around the wolf pack. Human life was valued above all else. My grandma Bella was only allowed to be turned because she was dying after giving birth. The same goes with the rest of my immortal family members.

I didn't think that my family would be as understanding when they found out that I had gone behind their backs to have Phillip turned. Especially since they believed Sara Beth's crazy lie about Phillip wanting to kill my mother. I was alone now.

_You don't have to do this, you know._ Jared thought, his crimson eyes still locked onto mine. _He's not who you really want anyways. I know you still feel something towards me. _

I shook my head slightly, too small of a change for Phillip to have picked up on it. The truth was, I did love Jared. He was the first guy that I had ever felt this way about. Since I was the youngest, Daddy always seemed to guard me especially around boys. But when I visited Kumda ten years ago with Nahuel and Lleyna, I was allowed to make my own decisions for the first time...and my choice was Jared.

But that was a long time ago. We had changed and grown apart. Mostly, it was due to the fact that Jared didn't want to try to switch over to my diet. There was no way that I would drink human blood after seeing the torment that my sister Lleyna had to go through to get clean, so our love ended just as quickly as it had begun.

_You're a liar, C._ Jared thought angrily and I forced myself to tune his thoughts out. I loved my fiance. I shouldn't have been listening to another man's thoughts anyways. Old habit, I guess.

"I just want to be with Charlotte." Phillip replied with a smile in my direction. His beautiful green eyes met mine and I smiled sadly in return. They'd be red the next time that I saw him.

"Whatever you say." Jared huffed, biting into Phillip's neck without warning. Phillip's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his body tried to stop the shock of venom on its own.

"You didn't have to be so blunt." I said coldly, glaring at my former lover.

He wiped a trail of blood from his mouth on the back of his hand and promptly went to wash his hands.

"Yeah, well, it is what it is." Jared replied back just as coolly. "You wanted your boy-toy forever, and I just turned him for you. Seems to me like you should be thanking me."

I paused. "You're right, I'm sorry." I blushed faintly when he turned to stare at me again. "I just...I don't want this to be any more painful for him than it has to be."

Jared scoffed and I forgot for a second that he had been there when his father and all of his friends had turned five or six dozen humans before the Joham Battle. His thoughts instantly flooded with the sound of their screams and tormented expressions as they transformed; those that didn't die from the effect, he could never quite look in the eye.

"If he makes it, I'll apologize." Jared said at long last, obviously noticing how upset I seemed to be at the prospect of anything happening to Phillip.

"Thank you." I whispered, my eyes drifting to Phillip._ If he makes it. _

"You've watched them before," I commented, trying to ignore his thoughts again as they turned black, "Would it be alright if I stayed in here with him?"

Jared sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I thought you'd ask about that. You're half-vampire so you can handle it while he's still mostly human. The others...well, on day two, I was never allowed to be in the room. So I suggest that you spend your sweet time with him today."

Jared left the room promptly and for the next twenty-four hours, I stayed by Phillip's side. He screamed and cried and made strange mumbling sounds. I listened intently for his frantic heartbeat, savoring the intense beats that I knew were his last.

Near the twenty-sixth hour, I felt Phillip's grip on my hand tighten. I let out a pained cry before I could stop it. Jared and Kumda were instantly in the room with us.

"I think it's time that you left the room." Jared advised.

"I can handle it." I said stubbornly.

"Charlie, why don't we go for a walk. You look like you need some food." Kumda said, eyeing my now dark eyes. "Jared and Rondu will take turns watching your human."

I nodded weakly. "Okay."

Kumda and I entered the kitchen area, which seemed to have not been used since the last time I was here. I batted at the dust on the stove and managed to get it halfway decent looking by the time that Kumda washed out a pan in the nearby river and returned.

"You know, I can teach you how to cook." I suggested, Nahuel's sister's red eyes catching my attention for the second time that day.

"What would be the point?" Kumda replied with a laugh.

"Sari and Nahuel have managed to find a point." I pointed out and when I said her siblings' names, she frowned.

"How are they?" Kumda asked. "It has been too long."

"Ten years." I said quietly.

We both knew why Kumda refused to visit her family, but neither of us voiced it. Nahuel had all but disowned her when she tried to attack Lleyna when they visited with me. But I fell in love with Jared, so I stayed for a year. Nahuel and Lleyna haven't returned since. Kumda refused to go anywhere she wasn't wanted, so La Push was off limits in her mind.

"They're fine." I replied at last. "Lleyna is having a little trouble controlling Jessica and Jude, but Nahuel is a really good father, especially since they're both fully grown now and he can teach them 'useful' things." I giggled at the memory of Jude's flushed cheeks when Nahuel finished giving him the sex talk a few months ago.

"And my sister? She still loves the wolf?" Kumda asked, her back towards me. Her thoughts betrayed her though. She was jealous of the all-consuming love that her sister had with my brother Peter. Kumda had always been the insignificant little sister to everyone who knew the three of them, and now Sari had an imprint love too.

"She very much still loves the wolf." I replied, trying not to smile at the sight of my once immature brother doting on his wife. They were almost as nauseating to watch as my parents. "Their daughter Melody is quite the little rascal, though."

"Sari has an offspring?" Kumda asked, her tone slightly offended. "Why did she not tell me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Melody is four now, though she looks eight since she's half human and a quarter wolf and vampire." I paused. "I have a picture on my phone...if you want to see?"

Kumda nodded ever so slightly and I ran to the rental car to retrieve my phone. There was no cell service in this area of the jungle, but I could still look at my pictures while my battery lasted. I ran back in the house and pulled up the most recent picture I had of Peter's little girl.

"Wow." Kumda replied under her breath.

Rondu came rushing into the room, breaking the stillness of the moment, and placed a mangled deer on the kitchen table.

I smiled at his attempt. It was an on-going bet between the two of us that he wasn't human enough to hunt like I do. Not being one to lose at anything, Rondu decided that this was the visit that he was going to try to prove it false.

He let out a laugh at my expression. "And you said that I could not hunt! Ha-ah!" He went into the other room to declare his victory to Jared while I began sucking some of the fresh blood from the deer's neck. Ah, comfort food.

I grabbed a knife from the drawer and began chopping the deer into as many usable pieces as I could. I placed some of it in the skillet and had Kumda help me preserve the rest of it since I would be here for a few days.

I felt someone's eyes on me the entire time and tried not to blush as I realized what he was doing.


	12. Two Days

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_Jared huffed, biting into Phillip's neck without warning. Phillip's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his body tried to stop the shock of venom on its own._

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

The next two days were rough.

Unlike Grandma Bella's transformation, which still haunted Grandpa Edward's mind from time to time so I was privy to the event, Phillip's transformation was painfully excruciating to be around for. While I was allowed to be in the room with him on the first day, the next two days I was confided to the other side of the house.

Kumda did her best to distract me, but my mind was never far away from the three men in the other room. We talked about only safe subjects, never once bringing up the fate of the man I loved or her siblings again.

Instead, we talked about hunting (both versions, though I didn't really feel comfortable when she was explaining the last man she bit) and my life in the human world and a little about my plans for the future with Phillip.

She was curious to know if I wanted children since I could still get pregnant because I was only half-vampire. I had never really given it much thought before now. Though Phillip and I had done it before, we were always careful because...well, I'm not sure why. It just never felt right to have a child with Phillip.

Now, if we did get pregnant, the kid would be three-quarters vampire. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to raise a unique child or not. In all honesty, I couldn't see myself being a mother and there was no way that Phillip would be ready to bring a child into this world. Especially since he was new to the vampire part of it.

Unfortunately, Rondu would return every few hours to give me an update on Phillip's progress with a smirk on his lips. He found it funny that Phillip was in pain because, well, Rondu was an odd one.

It was hard to focus back on Kumda's normal conversations when the reports came in. Not that I needed the play-by-play though; we could all hear the dying of Phillip's heart and the screams as the venom spread.

I didn't see Jared the entire time that Phillip went through the transformation, though I could sometimes feel his eyes on me when I went in the kitchen.

"Quit staring at me." I whispered angrily this morning when I was chopping up tomatoes for my omelet. I knew that Kumda was out hunting and Rondu was busy with Phillip.

It was seventy hours into the transformation and the next two hours were critical.

They were also the longest, most difficult two hours of my entire life.

I paced back and forth, pulling lightly at my hair nervously, and generally was just a frantic mess.

Even though things had gone well so far, there was still a chance that Phillip might not make it through this final stretch of the change. His system was being overloaded with venom in a last attempt to make him fully vampire.

And from the stories that Jared told me of his life as Joham's assistant, the last two hours were what really mattered. One out of every fifteen humans that underwent the change didn't make it to vampire life.

_Ten seconds._

I took a deep breath, trying to think positively. Things were going well. He was going to make it.

_Nine seconds._

Oh, god, what if he didn't make it?

_Eight seconds._

I can't live without him, if he dies. The guilt would probably consume me. Maybe Dad would be so furious that he'd end me for disobeying his orders to never change a human?

_Seven seconds._

I should probably have told my family that I loved them. Maybe then they'd be more lenient when they found out what I had done.

_Six seconds._

I'm sure Lleyna would stick by me, if no one else.

_Five seconds._

Who am I kidding? Lleyna only hurt herself when she messed up. If Phillip died, then that would be all on me. A human dead out of my selfishness to be with him forever.

_Four seconds._

I could only hope that Grandpa Edward would be there to see that I meant good. He had wanted the same forever with human Bella. Surely, Phillip's death would be understandable?

_Three seconds._

Stop thinking like that, Charlie. Phillip will be fine. He has to be.

_Two seconds._

Oh, god. What had I done?

_Time's up. _

My breath hitched as I stared at the bedroom door where Phillip, Jared, and Rondu were. This was it. Make it or break it. Phillip's heart had completely stopped a few hours ago and though his screams persisted, that didn't mean that he was transitioning into a vampire.

'Please be okay.' I willed.

"Hey, C?" Jared called out hesitantly. "Would you come in here for a second?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me through the door, and walked the few steps separating me and the other room.

A tear slipped down my cheek before I could stop it when I laid my eyes on Phillip.


	13. Hunter

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_A tear slipped down my cheek before I could stop it when I laid my eyes on Phillip._

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

"Why are you crying, C?" Jared asked, concern evident in his voice.

Instead of answering him, I took the few remaining steps between Phillip and me. I reached out gently and stroked his super soft jet black hair. I'm glad that the feel of it didn't change.

He sniffed my hand as I did so, and I saw his eyes darken in thirst.

"Your beautiful eyes." I whispered, staring blankly into the dark depths of red that now occupied his face. "I'm going to miss your green color." I admitted stupidly.

"Maybe now is not the best time?" Rondu suggested, coming to stand closer to Phillip and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Hunt first?"

I nodded, knowing that this was what Phillip needed right now.

"Come on, there's a big herd of deer nearby." I suggested but Phillip just hissed.

"I do not think that your lifestyle will come easy to this one." Rondu said with a laugh. "He does not want the watered down blood of an animal."

I shook my head even though I knew that this would happen. Other than my grandmother, there wasn't a single vampire alive that didn't immediately thirst for human blood after being transformed. Even Carlisle had been tempted, though he never actually gave in.

"No," I said lightly, "I think that Phillip will come to enjoy it. He just doesn't know yet."

Rondu chuckled. "I can sense his true desires, young Charlie. And deer is on the bottom of his list."

I had almost forgotten that Rondu was gifted. It wasn't hard to, really, since his talent was sensing a person's ulterior motives and greatest desires. It was sort of like Uncle Jasper's gift, only Jazz could manipulate moods whereas Rondu could only interpret them. Most people were easy to read and didn't really need his gift to know what they wanted.

But since I still couldn't hear Phillip's thoughts even with him being changed, I guess Rondu's gift was about to come in handy.

"He has to try." I said stubbornly. I looked at my fiance. "You have to try it, Phillip. I love you and I know that you can do this. Do it for me?"

Phillip hissed again, but this time at Jared who was slowly edging closer to me. His hand reached out to pull me out of the way just as Phillip lunged for my throat, only to be stopped by Rondu. In those few seconds I knew-my lifestyle was not what Phillip wanted at all.

"Phillip, please?" I begged. "I know that you're on a little high right now and that you didn't mean to snap at me. But you have to hunt soon and I..."

Phillip continued to hiss at me, his hands reaching frantically towards me.

"I don't understand." I whimpered, trying not to cry again. "Edward loved Bella enough not to attack her when she was human...and she was his singsong! Why does Phillip want to hurt me?" I was near tears now.

Phillip lunged for me again and I could tell that Rondu was straining to hold on to the newborn.

"Why is this so hard for Phillip?" I looked at Rondu frantically, while Jared rubbed soothing circles on my shaking arms.

"MINE!" Phillip growled, his normal voice replaced with a demanding, tinkering-sounding one.

Where was the sensitive guy that I fell in love with? Who was this angry, possessive guy standing in front of me? It frightened me how different he was now. Was changing him really a good idea?

Rondu smirked. "Well, at least that hasn't changed."

"What could possibly be funny at a time like this?" Jared sneered, trying to step between me and Phillip so my fiance wouldn't lunge at me again.

"I just think it's ironic that our new friend has let his true self out and all it took was a little vampire bite." Rondu said, a smirk still on his lips.

He turned to Phillip. "You hid your true desires well, my friend. I bet even the mindreading Cullen didn't sense this...and it is hard to get past Edward's defenses, trust me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to peer around Jared.

"When he yelled "mine," six faces appeared in his head." Rondu explained. "Yours, of course, given the nature of your relationship; a nineteen year old girl on the back of a milk carton; a girl of no more than fourteen with her face down in a lake; a homeless woman that couldn't be more than thirty; a twenty-year old with bruises all over her body sitting in the police station...and your mother's face."

"That isn't funny." I said quietly, trying to keep the panic from my voice. I hadn't told any of my friends about Sara Beth's dream-vision.

"What are you trying to imply, Ron?" Jared asked angrily. "That I turned a dangerous man?"

"'Dangerous' doesn't begin to cover him." Rondu's eyes twinkled. "Serial killer fits the bill better. And a good one too, I must admit."

"C, did you know about this? What he was?" Jared asked, his eyes narrowing on mine suspiciously.

I shook my head, my eyes locked on Phillip's. He let out a growl as my expression turned to one of horror.

So many things made sense now. I met Phillip in counseling because he had to take an anger management class by the state. The girl in the police office, the only one that I assumed survived, must have reported him and his dad, a bigshot in Seattle, got his sentence down to a few classes instead of jail time.

Every time that we had ever been intimate, Phillip had been rough. Like, _really_ rough. It didn't really bother me since I was half-vampire and he was only human, but those other girls never stood a chance. I felt a huge baseball sized lump growing in my throat and had to force myself not to get sick at the thoughts running through my head.

"Your boy-toy was already a hunter, young Charlie." Rondu grinned. "And you just made him an unstoppable killer. How's that for ironic?"

How could I have been so stupid? Phillip was not what I thought...and now women everywhere were in danger...including my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, be honest. How many people saw that coming? lol<strong>


	14. Deals with the Devil

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_"Your boy-toy was already a hunter, young Charlie." Rondu grinned. "And you just made him an unstoppable killer. How's that for ironic?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"I'm sorry, C," Jared spoke lowly, nearly in my ear.

"I...I didn't know." I managed to whisper, though with Phillip's newborn hearing, who knows what he heard.

"Mine!" Phillip screamed again, trying to lunge at me again. I could see that Rondu's grip on my former fiance was slipping slightly.

"You know we have to..." Jared whispered, though he didn't finish his sentence.

I nodded in understanding. They had to kill him. It was for the best. Phillip was a serial killer when he was human; who knew what he would become now that he was a vampire?

The lump in my throat seemed to be multiplying. I felt like I had a softball lodged in my throat. How could I have been so stupid to not notice the warning signs? I was pledging my love to a murderer mere hours ago and I didn't even know it!

"Just do it." I said in almost my normal tone, but just slightly quieter. I felt my eyes prickle with tears again. My parents were right not to trust him and what did I do? Ran away with him like the foolish child I really was. All of my siblings' mistakes meant nothing compared to this.

Rondu nodded at Jared and the two advanced on the newborn. But Phillip was too quick now that his reflexes were better than ours. Two half-vampires just barely were a match for a full vampire.

_But there were three of us here. I could help_, I thought with sudden clarity.

I moved to the side of Jared and reached out for Phillip's hands. He blinked at the change in my attitude, paused momentarily by the gesture.

"Get away, C." Jared hissed next to me, but I ignored him.

"Baby," I said the word now, and my voice almost gave me away. It didn't sound like a love name like it did only three days ago, "why are you fighting?"

"They want to take you away from me." Phillip hissed, his new voice more shocking than even his new red eyes. "You're mine." He glared at Rondu angrily. "She's mine!"

"Okay, okay," Rondu said, holding up his hands in pretend defeat. "She's yours."

"Like heck she is!" Jared hissed, holding onto my shoulder possessively. "Get away from her, you animal."

Phillip flinched, though probably more due to the fact that someone was challenging him than what Jared had said.

"Do you not see?" Phillip asked when he contained himself. "_I_ am the leader now. _I_ am the only powerful one among this group. You, you all are weak. You are only_ half_ of what I am. Charlotte explained everything to me. I didn't believe her at first when she said that her family was werewolves and vampires, but to feel the strength now? I have no doubts of just exactly what I am."

"You're a _monster_ that has to be stopped." Jared hissed.

"And who's going to stop me?" Phillip asked in an almost mocking tone.

"We are." Rondu responded, raising his hands high above his head to swing at Phillip.

But Phillip dodged it just in time and elbowed Rondu roughly. The half-vampire was winded now and easily distracted now. Phillip twisted Rondu's neck in one swift motion and the sound of his head popping off made me almost want to gag.

I let out a small whimper. Phillip was going to kill us all; I could tell from the look in his eye.

"Pity." Phillip said, tossing Rondu's head to the other side of the room. "He would have made a nice addition to my crew."

"You're recruiting?" Jared asked in disbelief. "Who would ever want to join ranks with you?"

"Why, I'm sure you'll see it my way." Phillip reached over and brushed my cheek gently. "If you want to ensure that your precious little girl is taken care of."

The sickening feeling was back.

"What are you planning on doing to her?" Jared asked, fear evident in his voice.

Phillip cackled, though with a vampire voice it sounded more beautiful than terrifying. It was cruelly beautiful, in a way though.

"What I've been planning for a while..." Phillip said, his voice mocking again when he directed his comments to me. "You were always different than the other girls, Charolette. That's probably why I was so intrigued. Beautiful, of course, but not fragile like human women. And you didn't mind that I got rough." Phillip wiggled his eyebrows in Jared's direction. "No, no, this girl_ enjoyed_ my games."

I felt like I was going to throw up. I had slept with a serial rapist that killed his victims. If I hadn't been half-vampire, I would have been number five. Technically, I still was. I just got to live to tell the tale.

"That's why I figure you're perfect for my crew." Phillip said, his eyes roaming over my body hungrily. It was common knowledge that newborns were only focused on two things when they were first turned: blood and sex.

"I'm not joining you." I spat angrily. "If you think that I'd willingly join you now that I know what you are, you'd better forget it!"

"What made you think that I was offering you the position?" Phillip asked, his lips curled up into a cruel smile.

I gulped, the softball in my throat barely making it down my windpipe.

"Guys, what's taking so long..." Kumda walked into the room and I saw Phillip's eyes leave my body for the first time since he began his speech.

"On second thought," He said, licking his lips. "She'll do as my queen if you refuse."

I could see that he was serious. He was going to kidnap Kumda and rape her until he got tired of her or her human side wore out.

I gulped again. "No." I whispered shakily. "I'll go."

I didn't know if this was one of my stupidest mistakes or one of my better ones, but I knew that I couldn't let Kumda anywhere near Phillip. At least he seemed to be a little attached to me.

"But you have to let Jared and Kumda live." I said sternly. "I don't want them to end up like Rondu."

"Yes, my queen." Phillip said, that cruel smile splitting his face.


	15. Last Thoughts

_Previously on OneofAKind:_

_"I'll go with you. But you have to let Jared and Kumda live." I said sternly. "I don't want them to end up like Rondu."_

_"Yes, my queen." Phillip said, that cruel smile splitting his face._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

We left then. I didn't trust Phillip not to harm my friends, so I made us leave as soon as he agreed to let them live. I knew that it was very stupid and dangerous for me to go with Phillip now that I knew what he was, but I also knew that I couldn't stand myself if anyone else died because of me. If it weren't for my rash decision to turn Phillip, Rondu would still be alive and my mother wouldn't be in danger.

Because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Phillip still wanted Renesmee too.

Jared gave me a 'don't be so stupid, we can fight him, don't leave me' look, but I ignored it for three reasons. One, I was saving their lives and (hopefully) they would be able to get in contact with my family and warn them of exactly what Phillip was. Two, I knew we couldn't fight Phillip: three half-vampires (two of which were females) couldn't take on a full vampire; Rondu had been the strongest out of all of us and now he was dead. And three...I couldn't face the pain that Jared's gaze held.

"Don't be sad, Charlotte." Phillip said, grinning madly as we got into the car. "Your life now has meaning! Forget these crumpy people. They aren't worth your time."

"They're my friends." I tried not to hiss, but I knew it came out much harsher than I intended when Phillip glared at me. His entire mood seemed to switch instantly and I had to remind myself that he was a newborn vampire and, along with the new strength, they also had new more powerful emotions.

"You don't need friends like that anymore, my queen." Phillip said almost angrily. He had always been slightly possessive of me, but now it was outragious. Now that he had actual physical power over me, he seemed to have no fears about establishing his dominance. "I'm the only one you need."

I looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by us quickly.

"Charlotte!" Phillip hissed. "I'm the only one you need. You do understand that, don't you?"

I nodded weakly, not sure how his mood was going to play out. Even when he was human, he had a temper. I had to remind myself to be careful, _very_ careful, around him from now on.

"I don't think you do..." Phillip said, his new bell-sounding voice taking on a teasing tone. A grin split across his face and I had to force the bile back down my throat. I was almost positive that throwing up on him right now would not be a good idea. "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you that I am the only one that you need."

"Wha-how?" I asked, fear rising in my chest. I knew he could hear my heartbeat beating frantically in panic as he swerved the car to the side of the road. We had only been driving for a few hours, so I knew that we weren't even close to civilization still. Phillip cut the engine instantly and the panic grew a thousandfold.

"Phillip, what are you going to do?" I asked, trying to keep the panic from my voice. I didn't need him any more tempermental than he already was.

Instead of answering, his lips attacked mine. He had always been aggressive whenever we made out, but this was different. This was painful and forceful and it just felt...wrong, oh so wrong. His icy lips continued to try to mold themselves against mine but I couldn't do it. I knew that he would hurt me if he tried to have sex with me. I wasn't naive. Vampires were much more powerful than half-vampire bodies.

"Charlotte!" Phillip hissed against my lips, his hands bawling into fists before he roughly grabbed my shoulders and grabbed me. In an instant, he had me sitting on his lap in the driver seat.

I let out a whimper as his hands started trailing along the side of my torso.

"You are _mine_, Charlotte." He growled. "And you _will_ do what I tell you to do."

Phillip started kissing me again, rougher than even before and I had to force myself not to run screaming from the car. Not like I could if I tried anyways.

When he reached the hem of my shirt, I bit down on his lip in an attempt to get him to stop. If he were human, he would have been bleeding and probably bleeding; but he wasn't. Instead, I felt his lips grinning against mine.

"Still like it rough, huh?" A shiver ran down my spine and I wished that my dad was here to protect me. But I knew it was no use. No one was coming for me. I was stupid for running away to be with some guy I hardly even knew...and now my life was in danger.

I could feel it when he took my lips in his again aggressively. He bit down roughly, drawing blood instantly from my soft skin. I was lightheaded within seconds and prayed that he would kill me quickly so that I wouldn't have to suffer very much.

The last thought I had before I knew it was all over was 'I hope I get to see Spencer in Heaven...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry that I haven't been posting on this story very often : I've been working out how it is going to be going from now on and didn't want to post until I knew for sure. Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen next! **


	16. Giggling Girl

**AN: Okay, so I didn't realize I was writing as dramatic as it seemed lol but CHARLIE DID NOT GET RAPED in the last chapter. ****Phillip is physically stronger than she is and is suffering from newborn lust as well as smelling her blood so close from not hunting yet. ****But he loves her, in his own way, and didn't want to really hurt her. He calls her "his queen" because he wants her to rule with him.**

**On to the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Peter Black's POV** (I've missed him :D)**

"Daddy!" Melody giggled as I tickled her relentlessly. "Daddy! *giggle* Stop it!"

I continued to tickle my little girl, a grin on my face as I caught her mother's amused eyes from across the room. Though Melody was four now, she looked nearly eight because of her growth spurts. I didn't worry about her feeling like a freak, though, because I made sure that no one ever treated her like that (not that my family would, but still...) While Sari was my princess, Melody was my little angel; both flawless.

Melody spotted her mother at the same time I did, though, and she tried to stop giggling long enough to call for help. "Momma! Help *giggle* me!"

"I think your daddy needs another..." Sari crossed the room in a swift motion like only a half vampire can and sat down next to the couch and reached out her hands "hand!" She said at last, helping me tickle our daughter.

"St-*giggle*op!" Melody said, her big blue eyes looking up at us from her heart-shaped face. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed how much she looked like her mother when she did that.

_I think she looks more like you._ Sari whispered in my head, using her power to transport her thoughts. My imprint rarely used her gift, though she was always checking in on people's thoughts, so it caught me a little by surprise whenever she used it.

Both of us simultaneously stopped tickling Melody and let her get up. She jumped over the couch in a single bound and stuck her tongue out at us defiantly.

"Get back here, young lady." I pretend commanded and couldn't help but grin. "I'm not done tickling you yet."

"Too bad!" Melody teased back, reaching back to straighten up her ponytail. Her black hair had grown out some in the last few days and I began to wonder if she was going to have another growth spurt again soon. I hoped not. I knew it was selfish, but I wanted my little girl to stay little as long as she could.

"How about you help me pack up some food for Daniel, huh?" Sari asked in a calm tone, trying to reign in our excitement, shooting me a look of approval that contradicted it.

Sometimes we would drop warm meals off for my nephew Daniel. Sari really felt bad about Spencer not being around to take care of his son, so she took over as best as she could. Arrietty and she became really close while the two were living on the Rez and Sari made sure that Daniel was well off since he was constantly on patrol with the wolves.

"Okay, Momma." Melody agreed easily, heading towards the kitchen with a skip in her step. She popped her head back into the room a minute later when Sari hadn't followed behind her.

"Can we go see Aunt Abby and Uncle Sammy today too?" She asked innocently, though I knew the reason why. Ever since Sara Beth had started having visions, Melody hasn't left her older cousin's side. With all the drama surrounding Charlie's sudden disappearance, it was a wonder that the two girls were excited.

I was really angry at my sister. Charlotte had always been a free spirit, but to defiantly run away with a human that a physic (if that's what Sara Beth is considered now) said was dangerous to our family is unacceptable. It was stupid of Charlie to put Mom in danger, again, especially after everything our family has been through.

I don't think I would ever understand what my sisters did for love; first Lleyna, now Charlie. You would think that they would learn, but no. Lewis was half-vampire and he never did anything as crazy as they did!

Charlie's been out of cell range for seven days. Seven whole freakin' days. More than enough time for him to hurt her. It made my blood boil just thinking about what could have happened to my baby sister during the last week. I'd kill him if anything happened to her, and I knew that I wasn't the only family member who thought that way.

"Sure, baby." Sari agreed, smiling at our daughter.

"We'll all go once we finish packing up lasangna for Daniel, okay?" She asked me, her giant blue eyes enchanting me to where I almost forgot the question she asked. I nodded weakly, leaning in to kiss her soft lips without a second thought. I just couldn't help it.

"Ewww." Melody said, trying to hide her face in her hands like any small child would.

"Just wait until you get married. You won't think it's so gross then." Sari said and I think my heart stopped. My little girl was way too young to be even thinking about getting married.

When my imprint saw my expression, she chuckled lightly and sent me her thoughts. _That's still a long time away, don't worry, Peter._

While Sari and Melody were in the kitchen filling tubaware with food for Daniel, Abigail called me.

"Pete, listen, it's Abby," my sister said and I had to force myself to not roll my eyes at her over the phone.

"What is it, Abs?" I asked, my eyes darting towards where my girls were in the other room.

"I put the little ones up for a nap half an hour ago and Sara Beth just woke up from a nightmare."

"A nightmare? As in, a _nightmare_?" I asked, knowing that she would know the difference.

"Peter, round up the others. I sent Sammy out to get any phased wolves, but I don't know how many more phone calls I can make in my state," Abby said, her breath frantic. "Sara Beth thinks that Charlie is in danger."

I dropped the phone on the floor at that, already getting into motion.


	17. Gang's All Here

Chapter Seventeen

"Peter, thanks for getting here so quickly." Abby said, hugging me tightly when I entered her house.

Sari gave her a one armed hug (my poor wife was still not completely comfortable around a big group of people) and little Melody attacked her with hugs and a fit of giggles, but I could see that Abby was still not in a state to be comforted. Her hands were shaking and I knew it wasn't because she was about to phase.

"It's going to be okay, Abs." I said as I passed her, gently touching her arm. "We'll get her back safely."

Daniel followed in behind us, looking a little bit uncomfortable to be in the house again, but he was a Pack member and this was important business. The Pack had shrunk over the years as phasing wolves stopped to be with their imprints and their children sometimes moved off the Rez to go to school. All the wolves that could make it were here.

Callie Call, the youngest child of Leah and Embry, is the only one of her seven siblings to not imprint and/or stop phasing for good. I think she has a crush on Daniel, but neither one will admit that it's true. She might be twenty years older, but the two will always look nineteen while they're phasing. Age doesn't really matter to our kind, but I know that she feels weird about her crush.

Cousin Raleigh Peters is still phasing and I love having her in my mind sometimes. Paul's other phasing daughter, RJ, however, is another story. She had quit for good about nine years ago, so now she looks physiaclly about twenty-nine (old for wolf standards) but she's mad because she imprinted on Caden Call's son John who is just now four and has to wait forever for him to match her age now. She thought she was done with Pack life until she accidently got into a fight with Raleigh and both girls phased last month.

Amita Clearwater is the only wolf of Seth's children that still claims the Pack, other than Oscar, of course. After losing Pheobe to a suicide attempt (her imprint died during Joham's attack), Zoey took Katara and left the Rez because the triplets had been really close. Katara didn't mind much, since she's still blinded and therefore can't ever imprint anyways.

Erin and Eliza Uley make up the last part of the Pack, claiming they want to keep an eye out for their little brother, Sammy, but we all know better. The twins had always loved the Pack more than anything and I knew from the packmind that they were still hoping that one day they'd imprint.

That's a lot of girl power in the Pack though. Leah, if she was still phasing, would be proud at what a Girls' Group the former Boys' Club the Pack used to be is now.

The Cullen-Black family make up most of the remaining wolves. There's JJ, me, Skylar and her husband Oscar Clearwater and their daughters: nearly twelve year old Reena and eight year old Crystal, Daniel, Abby (though she's part vampire too) and her husband Sammy Uley and their kids: sixteen year old, Samuel the third "Trip" and eight year olds Shauna and Shawn. And, Jacob; can't forget dad or he'd probably have my head.

Not to mention all of the partial vampire members of our Pack. There's Lleyna, Nahuel, Jesse, Jude, Abby's kids: fully grown Sasha, nearly fully grown Alina, and sometimes phasing thirteen year olds Scooter and Adam. And, of course, there's my Sari and Nessie too.

In the living room, most of our family was gathered around again and it reminded me of a week ago when we were in this exact same situation. Only, this time there were a few people missing.

My twin and his partner were already home and I knew that PJ would come back here if he could, but he hasn't been a wolf for a few years and everyone urged him not to ruin that record when we had so many available wolves here. I knew it killed him to sit this one out when it was our baby sister and mom's lives on the line, but it really did take years to even begin to stop phasing and for him to give that up, well, I wouldn't let him even think about it when I called him.

Sophia and Carlos were on their way when another vampire showed up. Scarlet had just been turned (a rare meal that got away) and Sophia, the leader of the Cullen Army, needed to train her to hunt animals instead of humans while she was still a newborn or else we would have to go track her down again anyways. Not that Carlos was too happy about that. His wife was confirmed pregnant and he wanted her to be home, but Sophia is a stubborn one, that's for sure. Though, at least, she has stopped phasing for the time being.

Lewis and Delinda were still in South Africa, maybe?, delivering vaccines to orphans. They aren't in telephone range anyways. Their absense was noticed though.

But mainly, I noticed that Charlie and Phillip weren't here.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal asked, and Skylar rolled her eyes.

"_We _are going to bring Charlie back. _You_ are going to go play in your room like I told you to." Skylar said, giving the eight year old a stern look.

"When I'm older, you can't keep me out of Pack business." Crystal said with a huff. Though she's eight, she acts more like the teenager she looks due to phasing early.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Skylar responded with a grin. Crystal had a lot of spunk...just like her mother.

"So? What _are_ we going to do?" Abby asked, her voice shaking. I could tell that she was still shaken up about her daughter having another vision, especially one that involved our sister and mother getting harmed.

"We're going to the Amazon." JJ said in such a convicting tone that I had to force myself not to fall down under the weight of the Alpha order. I shot him a glare and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he appologized like he always did. Being the son of an Alpha wolf and a powerful half-vampire made him really strong of a leader...sometimes a little too strong of one.

"How can you be sure that they're there?" Erin asked.

"Because," Nessie answered for JJ, "I got a call from Kumda three minutes ago."


	18. Finding Phillip

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been rewriting it for what seems like forever and am still not a hundred percent happy with it, but I've kept you guys waiting for too long, so here it is. Enjoy and leave a review :)**

_Previously on CompletelyOneOfAKind: _

_"We're going to the Amazon...I got a call from Kumda three minutes ago."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

We made excellent time getting to Kumda's last coordinates, probably due to the fact that we didn't need a huge plane since most of the Pack couldn't make it.

All of our children that could phase or were partially vampire were kept home. Jacob stayed behind as well, so that he could protect Nessie on the off chance that Phillip hopped a plane the same time that we did and managed to get back home. Skylar and her husband Oscar Clearwater, and Abby and her husband Sammy Uley, were also kept at home. But only because they have so many children that are still mostly young depending on them. I left Melody with Abby, who I know was worried to pieces.

Though our family hasn't really been in contact with theirs for a while, Nauhel still knew how to get there quickly. As soon as the Cullen plane set down, we split up. Nauhel led a group to Kumda's house in hopes that Charlie had returned there and JJ led the other group on a man hunt to kill the newly created vampire.

Nahuel, Lleyna, Amita Clearwater, and Callie Call were in the search and rescue party. Naturally, I was in the hunting party with JJ, Daniel, RJ and Raleigh Peters, and the Uley girls. It might seem weird that we didn't have a single partial vampire in our group, but wolves are so much better at taking down Newborn vampires than half-vampires like Lleyna and Nahuel are. We were literally _made_ to take scum like Phillip down. The only reason we sent Amita and Callie with the other group is so that JJ could feel like our sister and her husband were protected somewhat.

As soon as we said our small goodbyes, the hunt was on. I tuned out the other voices in my head out as much as I could (which is pretty hard considering that there were eight excited wolves on the prowl) and let my wolf senses take over. It got easier when Amita and Callie got out of hearing range, though.

I smelled him first. Of course I did. I'm one of the wolves with the best senses, so I knew that I would be the first one to catch his scent, but it still shocked me how quickly I managed to track down the scum-bag that attacked my sister. We were about eighteen miles away from the small air-strip when I noticed it.

_Eliza, you smell that?_ I asked the nearest wolf. She was faster than most, though she had nothing on Leah or Callie, so it made sense that she was near me.

_Peter's found something._ Eliza confirmed and in seconds, the rest of the Pack was at our location.

_Good job, Pete_. JJ boasted, though his eyes were trained, like all of ours, on the sight in front of us.

Phillip was in the middle of chowing down on some unsuspecting girl: brunette, 5'4'', with dark rimmed glasses and a camera around her neck that reminded me of a tourist too far from camp base, when the Pack reached him.

_Let's get him now._ Erin Uley said, her voice trying to cover up her thoughts about chickening out. She wasn't a strong wolf when Joham's Army attacked, and it looked like she wasn't going to be much help now either. We should have sent her on the rescue squad.

_I can hold my own, just fine._ Erin growled.

_Guys, knock it off. We have work to do. Making Phillip tell us what happened to Charlie is our main concern right now, not your little fued. _JJ said, trying to reign us back in like the good Alpha he is.

_Let's just attack him. _

_Rip him apart and find Charlie later. _

_Charlie comes first. _

_What about the girl? _

_She's in the way._

_I doubt she's going to survive anyways. _

_Count her as a lost cause and let's just get Phillip._

_No, all human life matters. We need to help her too. _

_She still has color in her._

_She won't for long. _

_We have to get to Phillip, though. _

So many thoughts swirled around in my head that I wasn't sure who said what. I may or may not have even participated, that's how confusing it was to be in the Pack mind right now. The only voice that was clear was JJ's strong and steady command.

_Enough! We're wasting time. Split up. We'll circle around him until he has no where to go and make him surrender. _JJ said sternly.

_If the girl is still alive after as much as he's already fed from her, then Erin,_ he turned to the Uley girls, I_ want you and Eliza to phase and go help her. She's going to be scared and weak, if she survives and will need as friendly of a face as possible so no men. _

We did as instructed and soon found ourselves feet away from the scum that dared to trick our sister. He looked awful. Most people when they become vampires, they take on this 'more beautiful than life' quality. Phillip just looked like he was straight out of a horror film...and it wasn't because he had his teeth sunk into an innocent girl's neck.

He sensed us quickly, which was good for us. In his confusion over our scents (which, I'm told, is overpowering for a new vampire's senses), he dropped the teenager like a ragdoll onto the dirt and started hissing at us. He was too close to the girl for Erin and Eliza to go get her, though, so we watched as the brunette's breathing started to slow.

"You're too late." Phillip hissed, noticing our concern over the girl. "Just like you're too late for my poor little Charlie..."

I didn't hesitate or wait for an order. I lunged at Phillip's cocky smirk, wanting to rip the smugness from his ugly face.


	19. Last Hope

_Previously on CompletelyOneOfAKind: _

_We watched as the brunette's breathing started to slow._

_"You're too late." Phillip hissed, noticing our concern over the girl. "Just like you're too late for my poor little Charlie..."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Really, I expected more from him. I mean, when you threaten a family as powerful as ours, I expect at least a little bit of a fight. But no, Phillip went down easily. Maybe it was because he was finally seeing the error of his ways, or maybe it was because he actually did love Charlie on some level, or maybe, and this is probably the case, even as a Newborn, he wasn't powerful enough to take on this many wolves.

Once I leapt forward, the hunt was literally on. Though JJ thought that we should have kept him alive, or at least part of him, so that it would be easier to find Charlie, he didn't really protest too much. He could have Alpha ordered us to stop, afterall.

But I know as much as he does that this was about getting revenge on Phillip for even thinking about hurting someone we loved. The Pack was a family and every single person born on the Rez is special to the Pack...even a stubborn runaway like Charlie. It took awhile for everyone to completely get over Lleyna's betrayal, so for Charlie to do basically the same thing, well, it was tough. But she needed us to forgive her if we were ever going to see her alive again.

If she was even alive.

Phillip had said that it was too late for the brunette that Erin and Eliza now had tucked behind a tree, their sundress-clad bodies forming a protective barrier around the girl. That much was obvious; her breathing was minimal, her heartbeat was shallow, and I hated the color of her paling skin. Everything about her screamed 'dying!' I had hoped that by stopping the blood drain that she would gain some of her color, but she was weaker than we first thought. Phillip was right: we weren't here in time to save the unknown girl.

But he also said that it was too late to help Charlie...I prayed that it wasn't the case for her.

_It's finished. Separate the body so that one of the twins can dispose of this awful creature for good. _JJ commanded, his muzzle gleaming with bits of sparkly vampire flesh. He turned his head to the side, gesturing towards what was left of Phillip's body and then looking pointedly at Eliza, the closest of the Pack in human-form. Even though she couldn't hear his thoughts when she wasn't a wolf, she still seemed to know what was happening.

Eliza nodded and went off in search of our abandoned bags that contained survival gear for a mission like this: food, lighters, and spare clothes. She came back with a lighter in each hand and set to work lighting the body parts on fire. Each wolf was guarding certain parts of Phillip's body that would start to piece him back together if we let him.

Even in pieces, Phillip yelled about the pain._ Good._ It's what he deserves. I only wish his death could have been_ more_ painful for this piece of dirt.

_We need to begin looking for Charlie now._ JJ said, taking control once the purple smoke began to fill the air around us. In the back of his mind, we could all hear the added 'corpse' that he wouldn't say out loud.

I'm glad for that. I think I would lose it if I actually thought that there was no hope for my sister. Charlie was the baby. She always had been. Even though she got on everyone's nerves at one point or another, there was no way that I would ever be able to imagine a world where my baby sister wasn't a part of it.

_I'll go with RJ and we'll head South._ Raleigh volunteered. Of course the girls would want to pair up. Though they were both tough as nails, I knew that JJ wouldn't have let them split up anyways. JJ nodded and the two of them took off in that direction.

_Daniel, you go with Peter._ JJ suggested and I tried not to argue that I was better off without a partner. Not that I didn't love my nephew; I just was faster and more focused without another voice in my head.

_I'll loop around to the West, if you guys will go East._ JJ continued.

_What about North? Who's taking that?_ Daniel asked somewhat timidly. Props for the kid for thinking of a logical question and having the guts to voice it to the Alpha.

_Kumda's house is to the North and hopefully Lleyna and their group has kept an eye out for Charlie on their way there._ JJ added, a slight smirk on his face at Daniel's boldness. _Now go._

We didn't need further instructions. Off we went and all night we searched for my baby sister. But Daniel and I never even caught a trace of Charlie's scent.

_Maybe...maybe we should head back?_ Daniel suggested, his eyelids heavy though he was still on the lookout.

_We can't._ I said, trying not to sound defeated. I knew in my heart that we were never going to find her...but actually stopping the search would mean that it was true and we had really failed her. Daniel looked sad and I tried to be the bigger person. _One more lap around the area. Okay? _

_Okay. _He agreed, though his thoughts were heading where mine had just been.

But he and I both knew that pretending she was there wasn't going to make her actually _be_ there. In the end, we slowly started to make our way towards where Kumda lived. The closer we got, the more tired I became as my senses were overloaded with images from other Pack members that had already returned to Kumda's house.

Through one of their eyes, I saw the strangest sight. I ran faster now, leaving Daniel far behind as I got closer and closer to the image in real life. I slowed to a pace and lifted my front legs onto the window sill.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Maybe the fatigue had finally gotten to me. I blinked rapidly, but the image didn't suddenly disappear.

There, in the living room hooked up to machines, laid Charlie.

_She fought him off. _Carlie spoke up when I finally started to believe that it really was my sister in there.

_What?_ I asked, my mind in a blur of emotions.

_Charlie. She fought a Newborn off with her half-vampire strength...which wasn't very much. She got all the way here before she passed out. She's been coming and going consiously since she got here. They're not sure how she's managed to make it this long without actual medical help. Kumda has been doing what she can, but Jared is worried to pieces. She still might not make it..._


	20. Four Days of Hell

**Sorry, guys, but this story is wrapping up. Unless I get a crazy amount of reviews begging me to continue, this will probably be the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I know it turned dark at some points, but I'm sick of reading cookie-cutter fictions where Nessie and Jake's kids have it easy lol. You guys rock, so thanks to everyone :) **

* * *

><p><em>Previously on CompletelyOneOfAKind:<em>

_Charlie fought a Newborn off with her half__-vampire strength...which wasn't very much. __She still might not make it..._

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

"Charlie!" Jared yelled out as her heart monitor started screeching loudly. Even from outside in wolf form, I could tell that this was bad news.

"Calm down, Jared." Kumda's soft voice seemed to echo in the small house hut. "She will be fine."

She and Lleyna were trying to keep Charlie alive with the little bit of local medicine out in the jungle. Charlotte is too unstable to be moved anywhere and that's what worries most of us. Though she's half vampire, her human side is the part that needs the medicines that can't be found out here. Unfortunately, it's her human side that is causing her to remain here too.

Jared has been pacing the floor for as long as I've been on guard around the house. I only remember him slightly from when he and Charlie dated a while back, but if he loved her then as much as he loves her now, I can't help but wonder why she broke it off with him. He's wracked with guilt at not being there for her when she really needed it. And I don't have to be a mindreader like Charlie or Grandpa Edward to know that.

"Promise?" Jared asked, his voice desperate.

"You know that she can't promise that." Nahuel said, his voice somber. He was sitting in the kitchen with JJ who had phased back to human form, both of them watching intently as Charlie's heart dropped and sped up again like the worst kind of roller coaster imaginable.

"But, you're hopeful?" Even though I wasn't watching the window, I could imagine the look on Jared's face...and the pained expressions on JJ, Nahuel, Lleyna, and Kumda's faces as they decided how to answer that question.

I knew that it was bad that Charlie hadn't woken up yet. I knew that. I'm no doctor, but four days is a really long time. Kumda says that she's probably sleeping off the pain and letting her body recover with a little coma to get over the shock. But I'm not really sure.

Charlie looks awful. And I don't mean that in a negative way towards my sister's looks like I would have on any other occasion when I'd be teasing her. No, Charlie _really_ looks awful.

Though Lleyna has given her sponge baths every morning and taken the time to dress her, she still looks like she has been drug through the wringer. Her hair is tangled no matter how many times the girls brush it and her skin is paler than a sheet of fresh printer paper. And her eyes! Her eyes, the one time that I was around to see Kumda lift them up, they were unfocused and glassy and entirely the wrong shade of blue.

If I'm honest, I'd admit that Charlie looks like she's ready for a coffin. Her face is drawn and her reflexes are unresponsive and Kumda isn't even positive that Charlie can hear us speaking to her at all. It's all too scary to think about. She might be a grown woman, but she'll always be my baby sister.

I'm going to lose my baby sister. The thought sinks in and then I'm flooded with memories of strong, spirited Charlie living life. Not this. Not lying on death's door.

We already lost Spencer. I couldn't bare to lose another sibling, especially at the hand of another evil vampire. It makes my blood boil just thinking about what was become of my sister thanks to that Newborn. I want to bring him back to life just so that I can kill him again...only more painfully this time.

_Stop thinking so negatively, Peter... _Eliza says quietly and I remember for the first time all night that I'm not alone in my head.

We take shifts two at a time, just like at home, and I'm reminded of the home that I haven't seen in nearly a week. I miss Sari and little Melody. It will destroy my wife when she finds out that Charlie dies. And my precious daughter? She's always loved whenever "Auntie Char" visited the Reservation. I wonder if she'll understand what death is.

_I'm trying. _I say, though the words sound flat to even my own ears.

_Well try harder. You're our rock, Pete. And after seeing that girl..._ Eliza replied.

And suddenly my head is filled with a fleeting glimpse of the brunette girl that we thought we had gotten to in time when we took out Phillip. Images of her breathing shallowing as Erin and Eliza tried to pump life back into her. But there was too much blood loss and not enough body mass to make a difference for her recovery.

_Sorry._ Eliza said with a small sigh when I winced.

I got quiet, trying my very hardest not to think about Charlie's condition, as we paced around the perimeter again. Eliza quieted too, though I wasn't sure if it was for her sake or mine.

The rest of the wolves had phased back and were lounging out in the campsite set up just for us. There was no way that some of the less strong wolves could handle being that close to the half-vampires taking care of Charlie, even if they did love her, after killing a Newborn such a short time ago. Wolf senses are hard to push down once activated like that.

_I think she'll make it, you know._ Eliza finally spoke up, nearly an hour later when Erin and JJ were about to take the next shift. And when I looked into her eyes, I believed that she felt that way.

I felt the air shift and suddenly there was another voice in my head.

_She's awake!_ Eliza's twin exclaimed._ JJ said that Liz and I can do patrol for a little while if you wanted to go see her_. Erin suggested and I nodded my large copper wolf head.

_You don't mind, do you?_ I asked Eliza, who had already been patrolling for the past five hours with me.

_Nah,_ she barked out a laugh, _it'll be less depressing in my head now anyways. Go see your sister. _

I didn't need any further encouragement than that. I phased back quickly, ducking behind a bush at the last second to perserve some modesty (as if there is such a thing in a wolf pack!), and jogged back to the house. I could hear laughter and actual life inside for the first time since we all arrived.

Charlie looked groggy, but she was sitting up and there was a little color in her cheeks now. She was sipping some sort of strawberry and blood milkshake when I entered the room. Everyone else was already there, crowding around her.

Jared was standing behind her chair, whispering that he loved her from the sounds of it, and I could tell that her life brought him back to life as well. He looked like a changed man and I wondered how long it would take for him to propose like I figured he would.

"Tonight." Charlie blushed, though it was not a full blown normal blush like usual. It was enough, though. She was coherent enough to not only read my mind, but also pry into Jared's mind for the answer.

Jared looked up, realizing that she was talking about him, and his cheeks flushed as well. I suddenly missed Sari a whole awful lot when I took in the love radiating between the two of them.

As predicted, Charlie and Jared got engaged that night, and three days later, her health seemed to have improved a hundred-fold. She was able to walk around on her own and only felt tired if she over exerted herself with trying to help out with chores.

All of our fighting forces returned home as soon as Charlie began improving, but I stayed behind with JJ who would be traveling with Kumda and Jared back when Charlie was fully recovered. Nahuel and Kumda had a long discussion about whether it would be safe for her to return or not, but Lleyna helped settle that issue with a stern look at Nahuel and a little nudge to the ribs.

JJ gave the all clear that I had been waiting a week to hear this morning over breakfast when Charlie managed to stomach the eggs that Kumda made. "Let's get you home. Momma wants to see you."

A wide grin spread across her face and I knew that our family would be okay again. We had been through so much in our lives and I knew that this probably wasn't the end but, for now, we were all safe and happy and that was all that counted. We are Cullen-Blacks, for crying out loud!_ Nothing_ can keep us down for long and I pity the next person who tries.


End file.
